


Captive

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [19]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 黑羽进了房间，连灯都不开，把自己甩进窗边的靠背椅，完全没有了舞会里扮演的那个完美名媛的样子，大大咧咧地往后一瘫，发自肺腑地说：“累死我。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 周五晚上十点半，偷偷摸摸放送东京调情里番  
> ※ 可以看作是合志稿《Kingmaker》的番外，也可以独立阅读  
> ※ R18 女装 PLAY 注意  
> 

  
  


黑羽进了房间，连灯都不开，把自己甩进窗边的靠背椅，完全没有了舞会里扮演的那个完美名媛的样子，大大咧咧地往后一瘫，发自肺腑地说：“累死我。”

白马习惯性地开始解领带，回头看了他一眼，手却止住了，停顿半秒，朝他走来。黑羽方才喝了不少香槟，现在有些困了，以手撑头，有些迷蒙地看着对面：“？”

白马在他面前单膝跪下，神情自然地捧住一只正在晃来晃去的脚，替他脱去高跟鞋，又抬起头，微微一笑：“辛苦了，我的公主殿下。”

“……”

黑羽坐直了一点，没有答话，只是换了个姿势，斜倚着靠椅把手，单手抵着太阳穴，半阖着眼睛，勾起唇角。白马托着他的小腿，指尖不轻不重地替他按摩，黑羽眯着眼睛享受，发出满足的叹息。窗外月光如水，巨大的电子广告牌一明一暗，映得房间内闪着隐约蓝光，像是魔术师眨动的眼睛，白马微微仰头，和他的目光相遇。

黑羽没有躲闪，朝着他扬了扬眉。魔术师的半边脸隐在光影的间隙里，这是演出落幕重归台后的 KID，因为只存在于一个人的目光里，所以要熟捻放松些，黑羽的神情里带了点戏谑又慵懒的意味，像是一只被养熟了已经习惯优宠的猫。

黑羽注视着他，从他的掌心滑脱，大胆地用脚尖勾起他的下颚。白马怔了一下，惊愕地笑出声，重又捧住他，抬起眼睛。黑羽用手抵着额侧，笑嘻嘻地看着他，仿佛在等着他回应挑战，白马笑了笑，漫不经心地在恋人的足背上落下一吻。

有点痒，黑羽缩了一缩，对方顺势握住他的脚踝，往前倾了倾。温暖的指尖顺着腿沿向上，长长的裙摆层层叠叠堆在一起，像是被风揉起波痕的湖水，白马微低着头，唇边勾着一抹淡淡的弧度，窗外霓虹亮起，白马的侧脸隐在他被灯光拉得淡薄的投影里，给温柔的神情镀上一种虔诚的意味。

“诶，” 黑羽调笑地开口，“我好像明白红子那家伙平时的感受了。”

白马笑出声来，随意地答：“我永远只是你一个人的俘虏。”

黑羽弯起眼睛，白马半起了身，将他拢在熟悉的松雾里。黑羽仰起脸，依旧笑嘻嘻地看着对方，还是那个恶作剧的眼神，轻巧地眨了眨，换上方才舞会上用的女声，调皮地喊他：“探酱。”

白马扬了扬唇角，一只手撑在他的膝弯，躬身前倾，温柔地吻他。黑羽顺从地打开双腿，只是懒懒地回应着对方的吻，房间里光影变换，像是沉入一明一暗的梦境里。

黑羽今天很敬业，裙摆下也是完美的装扮，白马的指尖停顿了一下，颇是欣赏地挑了挑眉，黑羽没来由地心跳漏了一拍，转开目光，不肯服输地撇了撇嘴。白马弯起眼睛，温暖的掌心隔着薄薄的底裤覆在他上面，黑羽深深呼吸，下意识地向后仰去，露出光洁的脖颈。白马单手撑着椅背，附身注视着他，温柔而专注，手上的动作熟捻又折磨，黑羽闭着眼睛，不肯发出声音，唇边露出一点笑意。

蒙娜丽莎的微笑，这是独属于他一人的神情，白马忍不住吻了吻对方的眉间。黑羽睁开眼睛，惊心动魄的蓝，朝着他俏皮地眨动了一下。下一秒，白马被按在座椅里，两人位置已经对换，黑羽举起食指，印在唇边，调笑地做了一个嘘的手势。

黑羽的脸上浮起一层潮红，眼睛很亮，仿佛游动着星光，白马的目光跟着他的动作下落，下意识地屏住呼吸。黑羽缓缓跪坐在地上，脚趾压着裙摆，如聆道者般服从又虔诚的姿势，眼里却闪着小恶魔的光，将双手撑在膝盖上，仰头看着他。

黑羽没有说话，神情自然地伸出手，魔术师的指尖漫不经心地滑过西裤的纽扣，细致地将其解开，轻巧地描过已经清晰的轮廓，手势不紧不慢，像是在细数他的反应一样。黑羽歪了歪脑袋，很是无辜地看着他，白马无法移开目光，只是绷紧了肩线，难得地说不出一句话，黑羽又垂下眼睛，做出一副乖巧又温顺的模样，朝着他膝行两步。

白马握着扶手，没有动，黑羽的眼里闪过一丝得意，仿佛看到了什么意料之内的事情，朝他调皮地笑了笑，埋进他的腿间。白马缓缓呼吸，下意识地将手卷进他的发梢，又像是想起这是装扮的一部分，于是抽回手指，抚上他的脸。黑羽的侧脸滚烫，对方轻柔地用拇指抚过他的额头，又不停摩挲他的耳尖，像是替代的亲吻，又像是温柔的鼓励，黑羽转过目光，看到白马握在座椅扶手上，因为用力而微微泛白的指节。

白马专注地凝视着他，瞳眸几近墨色，黑羽半阖起眼睛，又睁开。黑羽只是微垂着眼帘，侧头微微张开唇，贴着他，温顺地等待着，白马停顿了两秒，反应过来，放开了紧握扶手的五指，缓慢地再次抚过他的额头，侧脸，和耳尖，最后扣上他的后颈。

黑羽跟着他，重又动起来，还是那个温顺的神情，只是魔术师抬起眼睛的一瞬间，他知道对方是故意的，黑羽的眼里全是狡黠的笑意，那是唯一能燃烧他克制力的炽热星光，白马下意识地加重了力道，黑羽不停往前，尽其所能地包含着他，止不住地低下头。

十二秒。十五秒。他的恋人是永不认输的少年，就如对方每一个说着奉陪到底的日日夜夜，黑羽从不言退，幼蓝的眼眸里溢出生理性的泪水，滚落眼角。碧蓝的水珠落入火里，腾得更高，白马摩挲着他的发梢，逼迫着他多一点，再多一点，黑羽涨红了脸，急促呼吸，终于承受不住，呛咳起来。黑羽跌坐在地毯上，用手背胡乱擦着脸，泪眼朦胧，只隐约感到对方的身影遮挡住了窗外的光线，白马站起身，一把将他抱起来，扔在床上。

白马没有说话，双手插进他的头发，近乎粗暴地吻他，裙装全乱了，黑羽难耐地呼吸，抓着对方的衣领，白马近乎惩罚性地在他的锁骨旁留下一串牙印，肩带脱了一半，白马又不继续了，只是将裙摆掀上来。黑羽仰着脖颈，对方的手攀进他的底裤边沿，猛地向下一扯，黑羽受惊，弹跳了一下，难以置信地看过去，白马轻松地将已经裂成两半的布料扔了，朝他不羁地笑了笑，伸手从床头柜拿了安全套，叼在齿间，挤了一点润滑剂，伸指进来。

太快了，几乎没有多少准备就开始推进，黑羽皱起脸，不停吸气，摆动着脑袋。白马按着他的膝弯，充满占有性地吻他，等他适应，黑羽好容易得到片刻喘息，正要说话，对方直接开始动作，又快又狠，黑羽分不清是痛感还是快感，思维被顶散，终于溢出一点哭腔，难耐地皱起眉。白马低下头吻他，温柔又细致的吻，和身下的动作完全相反，黑羽被陌生危险的刺激高高抛起，又轻柔降落在熟悉安全的抚慰里，感官完全过载，不知道该怎么办，终于全盘奔溃，像是溺水般吸气。

白马俯下身，舔掉他脸上的泪水，低声道：“再多一点，快斗，坚持得住吗？”

黑羽点头，又摇头，耳边的水滴叮当作响，白马伸手取了耳环，安慰地揉了揉他的耳垂，几不可能地再推进了一点。黑羽快要裂开了，报复性地咬上对方的手臂，白马低声笑起来，抬手抵住他的下颚，和他交换了一个和身体动作完全不符的，慢条斯理的吻。唇间荡开零星血腥味，不知道是谁的，黑羽不住喘息，将腿缠上对方腰间，紧了紧。

白马居高临下地看着他，唇边露出一点笑意，掌心按住他的额头，动作温柔又不可置疑，黑羽顺从地扬起脸，感到细密的疼痛伴随着亲吻落在他的脖颈。白马亲了亲他的眼睛，小心地退出，又将他抱起。黑羽泪光迷蒙地眨着眼睛，有些失神，一副任由对方摆布的姿态，白马的指尖描绘过他裸露的后背，将他按在床头，连片刻喘息空间都不给，再次贯穿他。黑羽半趴半跪，肩带滑脱下来，背后又凉又热，白马温柔地抚摸着他，上下半身依旧是让他错乱发狂的反差，黑羽承受不住，弓起背脊，按在墙壁上的手不住颤抖，像是被逼到墙角的小动物，发出细碎的呜咽声。白马的手下移，握住他的性器，跟着节奏套弄着他，又亲吻他的脖颈，黑羽哼哼唧唧地呻吟，像是求饶，又像是不断索要，止不住地往后仰去，侧脸一下一下地晃动着，贴着他的头发。纯蓝的眼睛失了焦点，无意识地转向他的方向，整个瞳仁里只有他一个人，是他的星星和宇宙，黑羽的嘴唇微微开合，连吐息都染着情欲，那里有他的名字。

他停不下来了。

黑羽说不出更多的话，不住大口喘息，唇间只剩下一个音节，白马听懂了，握住他的下颚，沿着他的脖颈舔上来，衔住他的耳垂，不轻不重地咬了下去。黑羽急促地叫了一声，半跪的双腿像是过电一般剧烈颤抖，整个人都趴倒在枕头上，裙摆衬里洇湿了一片。白马还在继续，黑羽敏感过度，只剩下烧灼，不停呜咽，弓起背脊忍耐，白马按着他，过了片刻，长长吸气，将唇贴在他的肩胛骨间。黑羽仰起脸，目光涣散地看着墙壁上跳动的光斑，胸口像是收了窗外的霓虹，一涨一落，他回过头，抓住对方的后颈，毫无章法地凑上去索要亲吻。白马低低地笑起来，温柔地吻他，小心翼翼地退出，简单地处理了，将他抱在怀里，又覆住他的唇。这个吻绵长又缱绻，充满了安抚的意味，黑羽像只受了惊吓的猫，终于真正地温顺了，哼哼唧唧地往对方怀里钻了钻，将脑袋埋在恋人的肩膀，只露出烧红的耳尖。

“还好吗？” 白马摸着他的头发，“我的公主殿下。”

黑羽艰难地抬手，比了个不雅的手势。白马紧紧地抱着他，如风般的轻笑抚过他的发梢，黑羽全身像是浸在温泉里，懒得没有一丝力气，直到侧脸贴上冰凉的纽扣，这才反应过来谁都没脱衣服。黑羽闭着眼睛，在脑子里把自己全身上下过了一遍，深深叹息，赌气地把手伸进对方衬衫里面。白马调整了个姿势，让他窝得更舒服一点，有一搭没一搭地摩挲着他的背脊，黑羽没来由地觉得自己亏了，等一下一定要再来一次，起码得看到这家伙衣冠不整的样子，笨蛋侦探在 KID 现场永远随身带手铐，不知道今天放在了哪里……

困意像是香槟里的气泡一样翻腾上来，黑羽实在连一根手指都不想动，脑子里迷迷蒙蒙地想着先睡五分钟，就五分钟，等一下再收拾这家伙，不由自主地往对方的怀里再钻了钻。白马看着窗外闪动的霓虹灯，在对方的头顶落下一个熟悉轻柔的吻。魔术师的整张脸都埋在他的怀里，喉间还咕哝着什么意味不满的单音节，脚踝却习惯性地探了过来，勾过他的小腿，往里拨了拨。黑羽很明显已经撑不住了，整个人无意识地贴近好多，攀着他的背脊，肩线彻底地放松下来，像是终于收起了翅膀，归巢的飞鸟，白马的目光下落，忍不住将恋人拥得紧了一点，近乎虔诚地将唇贴在对方的太阳穴。

他又何尝不是他一个人的俘虏呢，白马想。

这不是黑羽白日里会轻易承认的事情，但是没关系，夜还有很长。  
  
  
  


END


End file.
